Baking Contest
by FluffyFleece1432
Summary: For a fundraiser, the tennis regulars of Rikkaidai are going to be hosting a baking contest! The problem is, not all of them know how to bake.


Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: Bet that you can't guess who won.

Summary: For a fundraiser, the tennis regulars of Rikkaidai are going to be hosting a baking contest! The problem is, not all of them know how to bake.

' _thoughts'_

"Regulars! Gather up at once!" Sanada shouted.

"What do you think this is about?" Marui whispered to Niou.

"Puri," he replied shrugging.

"As you know, the school fundraiser is coming up," Yukimura said.

Nod.

"So, the school has decided that a sports club should be in charge of something for this year's fundraiser." Note the 'a'.

Nod.

"The school voted and decided that this year; Rikkaidai's tennis club will be the sports club in charge of an event."

And from even a mile away, people could still hear the regulars screaming, "WHHAAAAAAT?"

Except Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, and Yagyuu, that is.

"Yukimura-buchou! How could you do this to us?" the junior ace sobbed.

Yukimura ignored him and continued to talk to Yanagi.

"Ne, Mura, what event will it be?" Marui asked, a dark rain cloud hung over him (*gasp*).

"A baking event."

"Really!?" the dark rain cloud suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a rainbow. His eyes became a little sparkly as well.

"Yes, and the winner would be the one who could bake the most creative cake."

That snapped the Niou out of his misery.

"You can also bring ingredients from home as well."

Niou's mood just skyrocketed.

"I still don't like the look on Niou-kun's face," Yagyuu whispered to Sanada.

Sanada threw a quick glance towards Niou and already pitied the judges who were going to judge the sweets first by look, then by taste.

"Remind me again on how this is supposed to raise money and just _why_ must we have judges, and by judges I mean; _people our age that go to other schools?_ " Marui asked as he glanced at the 'judges'.

"Well…people here had to pay to get in and afterwards, they'll also have to pay if they want to know the recipe for the prize-winning pastry. As for the judges…I have no clue," Yanagi replied.

"Now, it's time for Rikkai's baking competition to start! But before we do that, let's have a word from our judges!"

"Ahn~, you guys should be feeling honored that ore-sama will be tasting your pesky commoners cake."

"Yosha! I can't wait to start eating! Although I would prefer some takoyaki." The last part was muttered quietly.

"Mada mada dane."

"Thank you! Now contestants, good luck and START!"

The audience cheered.

' _This is a cinch,'_ Marui thought as he finished the cookies and was already starting to work on something new.

' _This is going to be a piece of cake!'_ he giggled as he realized what he said.

Jackal, however, was feeling completely opposite of what Marui was feeling.

' _Relax Jackal, breathe,'_ he commanded himself.

' _This should be the same as making ramen..wait! Then that means that if I could slice this dough thin enough, I could use them as noodles! After all, all I have to do is boil some water and then cook them!'_ Jackal was starting to feel proud of himself for coming up with such a brilliant idea.

(Please note the difference between 'cook' and 'bake'.)

Akaya glanced around nervously to see if anyone was looking. Seeing that he was safe, he unwrapped the cake that he had managed to smuggle in. He was relieved that he had asked his mom to bake a cake for him last night as a treat for cleaning his room. As a person approached, he made himself look as if he was putting a soon-to-be cooked cake in the oven rather than an all-ready-and-ready-to-serve cake.

When that person walked by, he sighed in relief and just pretended to wait for his cake to be baked.

Niou was enjoying himself. A lot. Every now and then, he would snicker at a thought and Yagyuu, being the closest to him, shivered a bit. He tried to peek at what his partner was doing, but saw nothing. So, he went back to his own work.

Yukimura threw another random item that he just happened to reach into the sizzling pot. The oven dinged and he smiled with delight as he took the biscuits out of the oven. He scooped some stuff from the sizzling pot and slathered it on top of the biscuit. Sanada sweat-dropped as he saw this. He slowly turned his head around and began frosting his cookies.

(Haha, just imagining Sanada bake makes me laugh.)

For some reason, Yanagi had set up an area that included multiple oddly-colored liquid inside on beakers. He kept murmuring to himself and coming up with things that were also oddly-colored, except that was on the _inside!_ For example, he made some scones, but when he cut them, the inside was purple and yellow!

He grinned and (almost) everyone shivered without knowing why.

"Now, it's time to present your dish to the judges! First up, Marui Bunta!"

He walked forward holding a huge tray containing cookies, tarts, a cake, a pie, and three glasses of peppermint water.

All three judges agreed that it was 'marvelous' and so, he got a perfect score of 10.

"Next up, Kuwahara Jackal!"

Jackal strolled forward proudly with his tray of-

"Oh, Jackal, sorry but you're disqualified."

"WHAT?!"

"Did you bake that?"

"No…?"

"Then you're disqualified. Next is Kirihara Akaya!"

Akaya presented his cake proudly. The judges were going to eat it until-

"Ah! That's the cake that I baked last night for my Aka-chan!" a voice shouted somewhere from the audience.

"Ahn~, ore-sama demands to know if that's true, Akaya."

"Nande dayo? Why is it that people keep cheating? Besides, I'm hungry! I only came because Shiraishi told me that there was going to be free food!"

"Mada mada dane, Kirihara-san."

"Disqualified, Kirihara-kun. Sanada Genchiro is next!"

Everyone was surprised at how Sanada had gotten such a high score.

Yanagi went next.

It was also where everything for the judges went downhill.

He presented them with perfectly 'normal' scones. The judges took a bite and if Renji hadn't provided water as well, they would have passed out.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" all three judges exclaimed.

"Why it's a scone , of course."

"No, what did you _put_ in here that nearly cost our lives?"

"It's healthy, I can assure you that."

He ended up getting a 2.3, mostly because it had looked 'normal'.

(I'm going to skip Yagyuu and just say that he got a 9.2)

Niou went next and was grinning madly.

He gave each of the judges a sundae and the oldest judge ate it first. However, since he was desperate to get rid of the taste of Yanagi's scones off, he stuffed in a huge mouthful.

"HOT!HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" he grabbed the red drink in attempt to cool his mouth, but when he tried to sip the drink out of the straw, he accomplished nothing. So, he put the cup upside-down above him and the whole thing wriggled out. It plopped on him and his screaming just got 10 times louder.

"Behold the magnificent invention of Jell-O!" Niou exclaimed proudly.

"Then what's this sundae?"

"Mashed potatoes with gravy. You're lucky that I didn't bake some Oreos and put toothpaste inside."

By then, the judge was already escorted out and another had filled his place.

"WOW! This is really good! Don't know why that guy was acting so much like a monkey."

"That guy is still mada mada."

Niou got a 9.8 and was seen bragging in the others face (except Marui who got a perfect score).

Finally, it was Yukimura's turn.

"Ah, before I present mine, can you do a favor?"

The new judge raised his eyebrow, "Depends on what it is."

"Nothing much. Just that you blindfold yourselves before I give you my cookies." Although his angelic smile told a whole different story.

"Why, so then you can poison us?" the new judge smiled the same smile that Yukimura wore.

"Because if you do see them, you wouldn't want to eat them."

The most gullible judge shouted, "Really? Does it look soooo good that we wouldn't even want to eat it? If that's true, then you can blindfold me! I'm starving!"

"Why! That's the spirit! What about you two then?"

"I'll pass." "Me too."

"*Sigh* I guess I have no choice."

He quickly blindfolded the (gullible) judge and put a cookie into his hands.

As the other judges opened their mouths to question Yukimura, Yukimura smashed a cookie into both of their mouths just as the other judge put the cookie in his mouth. When they swallowed it, they slid down their chairs and fell on the floor. Foam was coming out of their mouths and their eyes were glassy.

Everyone in the audience was silent.

"AHHH! SOMEONE CALL THE ER!" "MURDER! MURDER!" "YUKIMURA-BUCHOU IS A MUR-ooh! Chocolate! And it has the EASTER BUNNY ON IT!"

Yukimura cleared his throat and it was soon silent again.

"Well, it looks like after they ate cookies that were made by God(Yukimura), they were _so_ overwhelmed with its deliciousness, that they passed out and went to heaven. In fact, I can almost see them right now."

"Y-Yeah, that means they're dead right?"

"… Well, I guess I win!"

"DON'T JUST IGNORE THE QUESTION!" screamed Marui, Niou, Kirihara, and a lot of other people.

 **Omake**

"Kin-chan," Shiraishi said somberly, "I'm so sorry that I made you go. If I hadn't, then you would still be right here."

"Yeah, and we wouldn't be standing here in the freezing cold rain," Kenya added.

"As an offering, I'll give you lots of takoyaki," Shiraishi continued, ignoring Kenya's statement.

"WHY KIN-CHAN?" Koharu sobbed

Yuuji, not being able to bear seeing Koharu cry said, "Come on! We must avenge our kouhai!"

"YEAH!" With that, the tennis regulars of Shitenhouji ran to the airport.

' _Why do I have_ them _as my senpai's?'_ Zaizen thought as he walked after them.

"NOOO! OCHIBI! FUJIKO! YOU GUYS CAN'T BE DEAD RIGHT?" Kikumaru sobbed loudly.

"It's that Monkey King and Yukimura-san's fault!" declared Momoshiro.

"For once, I agree with Peach Head."

"99.2% that we will lead a revolution against both of them."

"That's right! Come everyone, we must avenge both our kouhai and senpai!"

"SEIGAKU!" And everyone charged towards the nearest bus stop.

' _Why must I be the captain of such a ridiculous team?' Tezuka thought as he followed them._

A/N: Lol, the omake was actually supposed to be longer, but your imagination should be able to cover what's going to happen to Rikkaidai and Atobe.

 ***Challenge** for people who are good at word searching: look through the story again and count all the times you see the word 'judge' or 'judges'.

Please review!


End file.
